


The hope, the fear, the jealous care

by MynameisTyberia



Series: Malec One-Shots [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, only a little bit though, this is just an excuse for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisTyberia/pseuds/MynameisTyberia
Summary: Alec looks after Magnus. That is literally it.





	The hope, the fear, the jealous care

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again my loves. As always, this is for Naia who can have this fluff just before I break her heart.

Alec enjoys watching Magnus practice with his magic. He still cannot believe that Magnus can control so much power and how he does it so well. It amazes him that the same hands that can bring Alec pleasure, can be the harsh and violent weapon that they are. Alec enjoys seeing Magnus with his glamour gone, yellow cat-eyes focused completely on the orbs of blue right in front of him. It makes Alec so honoured to see Magnus like this; strong and weapon-like.  

The first-time Alec sees Magnus like this, it’s after their first proper argument. He knew that it was kind of his fault and he knew it was the second that the argument had finished, but Alec is stubborn and doesn’t really like to admit he’s wrong for at least three hours. He stormed away from Magnus and rehearsed an apology for the whole day before he arrived at the loft. But seeing Magnus control that much power, it had erased whatever he was going to say.

***

Recently though, Magnus had been spending more time practicing his control of his magic than anything else. He’d decided to skip meetings at the Institute, offering some excuse that his magic had to be honed a little bit more. Alec had noticed that he’d started to go to bed later than normal.

At first, Alec hadn’t really thought anything of it. He’d just put it down to the pressure of Valentine and his cronies. The first couple of nights that he calls to Magnus that it’s time to turn in for the night, he’d said that he’d just be up a few hours more to practice. Alec hadn’t been worried, Magnus knew what he was doing and he didn’t need Alec to tell him when to stop.

The problem wasn’t that Magnus was going to bed late, it was that he was going to bed late _and_ getting up far too early. In the last week, Alec is 100% sure that Magnus hasn’t had more than a handful of hours’ sleep. Alec would hear him wake up with the sunrise and, by the time Alec is awake, Magnus is already out on the balcony, sweaty and shirtless with blue wisps of smoke coming from his fingers.

It had started to worry Alec.

***

“I thought you were meeting Izzy at the Institute?” Magnus is practicing his control of magic again, yellow and blue wisps of smoke dangling from his fingertips. His back is to Alec, but he knows that Magnus can know Alec’s movements without having to focus all his senses on him.

“I called Izzy. Told her that I was taking the day off.”

“Oh.” The yellow plume of smoke disappears for a moment before Magnus clicks his fingers and its back again. “What are you going to do?” He still isn’t facing Alec but the latter can tell by the sudden change in Magnus’ movements that Alec’s admission has thrown him off a little.

He sits down on the sofa next to where Chairman is curled atop of a new cashmere blanket. “I thought I’d stay here. Spend some time with you.” He lets Chairman curl onto his lap, waits a moment for Chairman to settle before he begins petting. “We’ve been so busy. I just thought one day away from it all would be a good thing.”

“Okay. But I’m going to be busy for most of the day darling. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be with Izzy?”

Alec grabs the nearest book to him before Chairman whines at the movement. “That’s okay. I’ll just relax and make sure you take breaks.”

***

The day goes by quite quickly. Alec spends his time reading and watching Magnus. There are a few times when Alec must physically drag Magnus to sit down and take a five-minute break. Magnus tris to argue with him but one look at Alec’s face stops him.

It’s when Alec is attempting to cook them both a meal when he hears a sudden bang. He’s quick to run from the kitchen to the balcony where he sees Magnus lying on the ground.

It takes a moment for Alec’s brain to figure out what happened and what he should do. He kneels and picks Magnus up. Magnus’ chest is rising and falling but his breathing is slow and gradual. Alec had known that Magnus had been over-working himself but trying to speak to Magnus about him taking time to himself, was difficult. But he didn’t think that Magnus would work himself so much so that he’d pass out on his balcony.

He sets Magnus down onto the bed, watching while Magnus takes slow breaths. Alec looks at Chairman curled at the end of the bed. “Keep an eye on him for me Chairman. I’ll be back in one second.”

Alec runs to the kitchen, grabs a towel and fills a bowl of water, before running back into the bedroom. He sits beside Magnus and dabs the towel into the water before rinsing and dabbing it onto his forehead. “I told him this would happen Chairman.” He pets the cat that is now sitting atop his thigh. “But daddy never listens does he Chairman?” The cat meows. “No, he doesn’t.” He grabs the blanket and drapes it over Magnus. “He’s so stubborn and never wants people to look after him.” He dabs again at his forehead, Magnus moves at the touch. “But I wouldn’t have him any way else.”

***

Alec stays there, wiping the wet towel over Magnus’ forehead. It takes exactly an hour for Magnus’ eyelids to flutter open and take in the view before him. Alec is sitting beside him, towel in one hand and book in the other. Chairman is perched on top Alec’s thighs, whining for Alec’s attention.

“Look Chairman! Guess who’s awake?” Magnus smiles at the tone in Alec’s voice but by the look on his face, he isn’t very happy.

Magnus’ hand goes to his head. “What happened?”

“You passed out. And because I’m a fantastic boyfriend, I thought I’d look after you until you woke up.” Alec places the towel into the bowl of water before giving Magnus a pointed look. “I want to be mad at you but I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Don’t apologise. Just please take a day off occasionally, okay? I don’t want to come home and see you on the floor because you’ve worked yourself too much.”

Magnus smiles. “I will.” He curls up underneath the blanket. “Are you gonna get me some hot cocoa or am I going to have to get it myself?”

Alec laughs. “Well Chairman, now we know daddy’s feeling a lot better.”   


End file.
